Tragedy Comes In A Group
by GoldenNerd24
Summary: It's been 1 week since the incident. Aaron can't get it out of his mind. Then the news comes. What will Aaron do with all of this tragedy coming at him? Can anyone of his friends help him? Or is he alone in this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is a sad story! If you can't handle intense tragedy, then I advise to not read on. This story is something that I wanted to use to get out any sadness in me. You have been warned. The characters belong to Aphmau, but the plot is completely  
mine. Here it is.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 _Intro~_

 _"Aaah! There's a shooter!" "Aaron!"_ _ **Bang!**_ _"APHMAU!"~_

 __

 _*_ Knock knock _*_ "Aaron? Come on! You've been locked in there for a week! We all are sad about what happened, but you need to move on. Aph wouldn't want you to stay distant and die of starvation or thirst." Aaron opened the door to find Garroth,  
Kaitlyn, Silvanna, and Zane. "DON'T YOU USE HER NAME LIKE THAT! SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND! My...girlfriend..." Aaron broke down crying and Silvanna caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up at her, tears rolling down his face, and he saw the tears  
in her eyes. "Aaron. We all miss her as much as you do. We have to stay strong, in her sake. Trust me, I was devastated when I found out my baby girl was shot. I guess...it was more terrible that you had to see her get...shot. But know, we all are  
devastated about the shooting." Aaron looked down and kept crying. Silvanna comforted him, while Garroth, Kaitlyn, and Zane just looked at each other. They had never seen Aaron cry, so they didn't know what to do. "Uh...Aaron? Let's go...uh...wanna  
go inside?" Zane asked him. Silvanna didn't wait for a answer and marched in, dragging Aaron along with her. By that time, the whole neighborhood had come out, everyone either looking down or crying. "*sniff* K-Kawaii~Chan's s-ship is o-o-over!" Kawaii~Chan  
started crying and Lucinda came over to comfort her. They all gathered in Aaron's and Aph's house. It was silent except for the crying, which was unstoppable. There was a knock at the door and Kaitlyn answered it. Blaze, Dottie, Daniel, Rylan, and  
Maria at the door. "Alpha!" They ran in and sat by Aaron. "We...uh...heard about what happened. We are so sorry. We all will miss her." Rylan said as Daniel patted his back. "*sniff* Th-thank you allfor helping m-me through th-this." Aaron managed  
to say. "Of course we'd help you! You're our friend! Aphmau may have brought us all together, but we stick together because we're friends!" Everyone stared at Kaitlyn. "What?! I can't show sympathy?" Everyone looked away from Kaitlyn's wrath. "Anyways,  
are you sure you want to be alone, Aaron?" Aaron nodded his head and Silvanna sighed. "Well, this is something Aph wanted to give to you." She handed him a red wolf plush. Aaron stared at it and everyone hesitantly left. Aaron then took out the ring  
he had stashed in the drawer next to the couch. "I...was...gonna...propose..." He sat there, alone, not knowing how he'd live on without his stupid potato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I told you guys that it would be sad! If you are crying right now, I'm sorry, but I had to write this kind of story. It's not my fault if you are sad now. What will Aaron do? You'll see in the next chapter! Nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Again, super sad. Read at your own risk! Here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron walked outside like a zombie, heading towards the mailbox. He was a mess on the outside and the inside. He felt emotionless. Nothing could be as bad as this. At least, that's what he thought. He opened the mailbox and grabbed the contents. He dragged  
/himself to the house and sat on the couch. Junk, junk, junk, and...what's this? A formal letter was addressed to Aaron Liken. He opened it and read through it, horror growing on his face.

 _Dear Mr. Aaron Liken,_

 _We have heard about what happened to Aphmau. We wish that this didn't happen and more tragedy would be put in your shoulders, but we bare bad news. Your father and mother, Derick and Rachel Liken, have unfortunately passed on. A disease was in their blood and the doctors couldn't cure them in time. Your sister has been notified and we ask that you two come to the local hospital in town. With best regards,_

 _Gabriel Fugio, P.H.D._

Aaron sat there, not moving, barely able to breathe. He somehow managed to bring himself and the letter to Silvanna and Eric's house. He knocked and when he saw his girlfriend's mom, he broke down. Silvanna immediately rushedover to his side and  
helped

him. "Shh. Shh. Now tell me, what brings you here?" She said to him softly. He hesitantly handed her the letter and she read through it. "Oh...oh Aaron, you poor boy. I'll take you to the hospital." She drove him there, not able to do anything of  
/his sobs and his depression. She silently walked him in and she told the nurse who she was and why she was here. "Oh. 2ndfloor, 3rddoor on the left." They followed her instructions and walked in the room to find two hospital beds containing  
the Liken

parents. Aaron spotted Melissa, sobbing in a corner. She walked to him and hugged him, causing their sobs to fill the room. Aaron couldn't take all of this heartbreak. Silvanna quietly left and called the nieghborhood to her house. She then read the  
/letter aloud, having hold onto it so that Aaron could be with his sister. They all hugged and mourned the deaths of the popular industry owners. "Poor Aaron." Was all that was said. No one could believe that Aaron had to deal with all this tragedy.  
/"It's like that terrible saying: Tragedy comes in a group."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want your guys' opinion. Should I end it here or continue? Please tell me. Nya! Sporty out!


End file.
